Talk:Rise of the Reds Wiki
Infobox I started the InfoBox, but it is far from finished for now. I'll take another whack at it after work. Gentlemen, Im very Happy to Announce that ROTR 1.8 Has been Released to Download, Go to Moddb or the ROTR web page to download, Merry Rise of The Reds Chistmas for every one, And a Happy Shockwave New Year for all of you. =) -The Nuke Guy. :: I have added a infobox for the differing...well, factions. As of now, the ECA is the only one using it. :: Talonek (talk) 19:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Page Count = 300 Hey... We reached 300 pages. I think that's quite a landmark :D There's still a lot of stuff to do, such as adding Timeline or Version history pages among many other things, but I'd say this is going rather well. Congrats to everyone involved. Dynamo128 (talk) 10:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Arsenals done And finally it's done, I've added faction arsenals to each page. Currently the wiki still does not support collapsibles so it can feel a bit crowded but I think it looks good. It can always be improved in the future anyway. We no longer have to rely on those incomplete arsenal pages. Dynamo128 (talk) 21:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Lookin' good there, RotRW! Drop me a line if you need anything. Greetings from EVA Database :) Sheldonist (yell!) 20:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Misspelled word On the home page, under the section Rise of the Reds, "redisigned" is misspelled. I wonder if this community is ever going to fix the lack of information on the Shockwave mod, it used to have this awesome online manual...but the site is gone. 22:19, January 24, 2014 (UTC) News section Whoever added that news widget, thank you. I think I'm in love... Talonek (talk) 16:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Two things that would be nice. There is two things, that I think, would be changed. The 1.85 update. Yes we know of the new units that will be either be added or replacing some that are no longer needed but do we really need to explain that the articles, about the old units to be replaced? The Frogfoot, for example, is currently the Russian bomber unit and having it declared obselete by the words "This article contains content that was scrapped during mod development and is no longer in-game." These new units shouldn't be readily available on the wikia, as with the 1.802 ones as some readers might be confused on units are currently available in the mod and so the information should be following the public release, not the future versions. Lacking good templates. I find the existing templates out-of-theme with this wikia's topic and not really explanatory of its declaration. Some more "Rise of the Reds" themed templates would really improve the character of the wikia. Thanks Wanna have a word with me, Blarg Here about it! 23:06, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Installation Guide....for Dummies. We'll probably need an article, that explains how to install the mod properly without hinderence. I pretty much know most of the common problems when dealing with the installation files or the 'Hardware Error' message when launching the game. I could do the Windows part of installation while others could contribute with adding their how to on other platforms (Linux/Mac etc.) This is because I noticed a lot of people have been leaving posts on the official Facebook page about their installation files and would like to make an article which deals with those kind of problems in a FAQ approach. Please reply to zis thread if you want me to go ahead with this project cos it would do sooo much good for those who would love to enjoy the mod but are finding it a headache to install. Wanna have a word with me, Blarg Here about it! 16:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC)